


Avengers vs That time of the month

by Elevatornotworthy_1



Series: Avengers vs life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BFFs, Background Relationships, Comfort, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female Friendship, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevatornotworthy_1/pseuds/Elevatornotworthy_1
Summary: *if you have an issue with periods then don't read this kay bye*How the Avengers deal with that time of the month*Oh andddddddd im not trying to do it like stereotypes and negative and what not im littarly going off people i know so if you've got an issue with that.. Here's an idea... Don't read it*





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyyyyyyyyy

When Natasha gets her period, everyone knows. She doesn't have to tell them. They just know. 

They all know a few days before when her tolerance for Sam and Bucky's arguments becomes low until she snaps

"OH MY GOD, THEY ARE BOTH GOOD SHOWS FOR FUCKS SAKE OK WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP YOU'RE GIVING ME A FUCKING MIGRAINE!" 

As a spy, so she's pretty much ready for everything. She always has a fully stocked cupboard in her bathroom of tampons and pads (tampons only if on missions because she hates them) 

Steve listens to her rant about random crap and just nods slightly and says the occasional "hmm" and "I know" 

Some times shes training with Wanda and she just suddenly doubles over in pain. Wanda will slowly move her to the bench and get her a hot water bottle in record time. 

If she tells anyone its always Wanda. They have been best friends since her brother died. So when Wanda finds out she says "hang on I'll be right back." And shoots to the store to get her favourite ice cream (5 tubs) chocolate and other sweets. 

Her period normally comes around Lila's birthday so one time when she was trying to assemble the dollhouse she had bought her, it got so frustrating that she screamed and threw the whole thing at the wall

She goes through 2 punching bags each day during that time. Sometimes its 3 depending on what's happened. Sometimes it's in the middle of the night and she can't sleep, which makes her so angry she goes to the punching bag. 

She screams while hitting it. It wakes people up. They can't complain, if they do, they are now the punching bag.

One time that was Sam

Another Tony

They couldn't move for 2 days. She didnt feel bad until after her period had packed its bags and left town. 

She once tried to take her mind off of it by trying to make like a pyramid of cards. There was an earthquake and she screamed at the earth and 'It's stupid subatomic plates.' For an hour and 17 minutes (Tony timed it)

But when its over. Pease is returned to the galaxy and everyone may rest.

And then its Carol's time


	2. Carol

Carol, like Nat, gets angry at everything, but instead of screaming at the Earth she suffers in silence. 

Well, silence is a strong word. 

If someone said something that annoyed her, if she were to be holding a mug, that mug would be in a million pieces on the floor. 

She will sit in the living room, on the middle seat of the couch staring at the TV watching friends, remote in hand. 

If the theme song is playing, the team is nice enough to clap the clapping part because it makes her smile.

The only person she allows in a 10 inches radius without blasting is Val, who will come in with a bowl of cookie dough and 9 cans of sprite. 

They sit in silence watching friends on repeat for the next 4 days.

Even The God of Thunder himself is too afraid to go near her. 

"The trick is to let her come to you." He had once said

Unlike Nat, she doesn't go training in the middle of the night and scream, because she 'suffers in silence'.

Instead, she goes for long walks, finds a few things to throw at the floor, then throws them at full strength.

There will be chunks of the day in which she is her normal, social, bubbly self and the others are able to talk to her. They are still cautious and ready for her to squeeze a wine glass and for it to shatter everywhere.

She doesn't really get cramps. But when she does, they are out to kill. One lasted for 30 minutes. 

It wasn't a nice day for the mugs.

Also unlike Nat, she is never prepared, she is always knocking on the other doors for supplies. 

Thor goes out of his way to get her the supplies to make her happy and not want to kill him for the time being. Then stays the recommended distance away.

And once it's all over, and the mugs are safe. 

It should be Wanda's turn to suffer.


	3. Wanda

Wanda normally gets hers around 2 days into Carol's. 

When Wanda first joined the Avengers, she was very closed off, as in left her room 3 times a day for food then returned back to her room without a sound.

When she's on her period she closes herself off again so like Nat and Carol she doesn't have to tell them, they just know. 

What she does in her room only a few knew at first, until Natasha would tell them. Natasha being the first to know what she was doing, Clint the second and Bucky the third and then everyone else one by one. 

What she does is: she turns on her drawing tablet, plays musical soundtracks through her headphones at full blast, so much so that they can hear it, pulls her blanket over her head and makes an animatic.

She managed to get one done during this time. Maybe two depending on tthe length of the song.

She doesnt show anyone them unless they ask. She says that "they really aren't that good you know." When they are.

Natasha comes in at least 2 times per day, tea and chocolates in hand, to see what she's up to. Even though she knows, she just likes to check up on her best friend. 

If they are to see how she is, they have to say who they are, if they just open the door, she will throw a mug at their face. 

Pietro has been with her all her life, and he knows that she need her space to be by herself. However, Bucky is persistent, much to Pietro's dismay. 

"I don't care if they are close friends, it doesnt mean that he can see if she's ok whenever the fuck he wants, if i get a mug thrown at me, then so should he!" 

If she wishes to communicate with anyone on the outside, she calls them. It's mainly Natasha for tea and/or more supplies. 

When its over and she opened her curtains. She screams. Quietly but due to the fact that most of the people she lives with, have heightened or are spys they all hear. Plus FRIDAY is a snitch 

They all run into her room to see her standing in front of the window, face scruned up,and wrapped in her blanket.

She leaves her room and gets a drink, sits at the table with her drawing tablet (only if she hasn't finished it) and just stares at nothing before saying 

"Oh hey guys."


	4. Pepper

Unlike the others Pepper is quite chill. She doesn't scream at the Earth or lock herself in her and Tony's room. 

However, her tolerance for Tony is none existence. 

If he does something the tiniest bit idiotic or egotistical she flips. 

"OH MY GOD TONY JUST STOP BLOWING THINGS UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!" 

But she also goes super soft on Peter. Peter loves it. Tony doesn't.

Her tolerance for everyone else is fine as always, she'll sit and talk with Natasha and Maria, or get Coffee for everyone (with the help of Jane) 

She doesn't get Tony any coffee though, usually because she's mad at him. 

"You've got legs, right? So here's a crazy idea: use them."

She still cares about him just during 4-5 days of a month she gets triggered 

They still sleep in the same bed and all (unless Tony did something really stupid)

Luckily for him, she's working overtime when she's on her period.

Mainly to avoid him... She doesn't want to throw something expensive at his head.

The boys say that she's bossier, the girls disagree (apart from Wanda since they get theirs at the same time so she's in her room)

She could be bossier but she was always in control of Tony.

So when her tolerance for Tony gets lost in the matrix she becomes bossier.


	5. Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this one's based of me so if you think im stereotyping or something im not its littarly what i do.

Darcy.. Well Darcy isn't any different really apart from the fact she gets emotional. 

Once she cried because she thought she had to walk to work.

Then cried because she remembered she could listen to music while walking to work.

How to train your dragon is watched on the daily. 

She gets emotional when the forbidden friendship scene plays and the last like 3 scenes. 

But during those 5 days it's an emotional roller coaster of screaming at Stoic and awing at toothless at any given moment. 

"JANEEEEEEEEEEE" 

"WHAT?!" 

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING REMOTE!" 

"WHY WOULD I KNOW"

"YOU'RE A SCIENTIST GOD DAMN IT!"

"WELL I DONT KNOW."

**~5 minutes later~**

"FOUND IT!"

Sometimes she'll take out her toothless onesie and pretend to be toothless.

One her period she always wears it.... Well not to work but whatever.

She is not getting fired for wearing a toothless onesie.

She'll run round the compound (if she's up to it) singing the theme tune 

"Oh my God shut up or I swear to go I will pick you up and throw you off the roof." 

"Oh come at me, maximoff, you like the movie!"


	6. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS.... sorry I've been in Wattpad a lot... Speaking of which... I've posted stories on wattpad if you wanna check them out (elevatornotworthy_20

Jane freaks out when her period is 5 hours late. 

She knows she shouldn't and there's no reason to, but she still panics. 

She gets a lot of work done to distract her from:

\- the fear that its late   
\- remembering that there's a 1/100000 chance of getting pregnant from a toilets seats (have fun with that one)  
\- the cramps 

The others can't find her because she doesn't stay in one place because she wants to lessen the chances of bleeding on something. 

Once she made the discovery that period cramps can be as painful as a heart attack. 

The guys disagreed until they hooked them up to machines that simulate cramps.

It was the best thing ever to see The Winter Soldier wiggle on the ground while The Scarlet Witch is cackling on the floor.

Jane caught it on camera and posted it online. 

"Avengers experience period cramps and are little babies about it"

Darcy thinks she's on her period when she's not because she likes cranberry juice.

"What cranberry juice is nice!"   
"NO ITS NOT!!"


End file.
